Updates On My Stories!
by All My Friends Are Heathens
Summary: Updates, announcements, notes and special messages to everyone following me and my stories. I thought this was a good idea because I prefer to keep my author's notes separate from my content. But let's see how long this actually lasts, huh?
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

I decided that it would be wise to create a seperate space for my author's notes and special messages to you guys, because I personally don't like the cluttered and distracted feeling I get when I put them in-story. It depends on the story and the audience really, but I personally prefer not to add personal stuff at the ends or beginnings of my chapters because I just feel that it takes away from the atmosphere created by my work. It's fine to be casual with you guys and try to spark conversation via PM or review, but for the most part I want my stories to look professional (HA!). So! Here we are. A new "story" devoted to directly alerting you guys to what's going on with me and my stories and what that might mean for you.

I was pretty much addressing my followers just then, but if you're new, welcome aboard!

It just made sense to have one area where there could be order and clarification in the jumbled mess that is my life and my posting "schedule" (ha).

To begin: Unfortunately, my S.H.E.I.L.D. story is going to have to be put on hold. I love it, and I really like a lot of the key ideas and character things I've got going on, but I didn't really plan it out before it started and now I just feel like it's going down a road to nowhere in particular. If I'm going to post something like that for you guys, I want it to be thoroughly planned and outlined and good quality rather than just a silly thing (Which I already have plenty of), and right now I only have a general idea of what's gonna go down. So, I'm putting it aside for now to be revised and reposted at a later time. It will be back! I promise. Eventually. When I have time for it. I know there are a lot of people who love that story and I don't want to let you guys down so just know that the story is not being completely scrapped. It's a fun idea and I'm genuinely excited to continue it (hopefully soon).

Next: _Horoscope_ is being scrapped. I'm just not interested in writing it anymore, and I've already had other ideas for a horror story in the future. The distant future... That was another one that wasn't really planned ahead and it's been so long since I posted the first chapter that I don't even remember where I might have been going with it. So bye bye!

 _Robin Hood_ is on hiatus indefinitely, because I just can't find the time for it, but I do want to continue it eventually because it was a fun & intriguing concept when I first thought it up.

 _Love Is Love_ , as well as my Batman/Disney and Tomb Raider/Disney fics, are all stories very near and dear to my heart and that I'm eager to continue, but they'll be a little slow-growing since I have other stories to focus on that I love writing and that you guys seem to really be responding to. I know that _Love Is Love_ is a story that a few of you really like, so don't worry, I'll be giving it special attention when I can. That one's really important to me as well, believe me.

So the main stories that I'm focusing on updating as of right now are _For Good, R.L.S. Legacy, Once Upon ADream,_ and _Alice._ If you haven't checked out those stories yet, I recommend that you look into them as they are what I'm actively working on. Once I get those stories mostly or completely finished, then I will allow myself to start working on the literally HUNDREDS of other stories I've had ideas for recently. (Seriously, the plot bunnies won't stop nibbling, and I'm going crazy.) I've got a notebook full of ideas, guys! Soooooo many new stories to come. As well as some special projects regarding my Disney High fic, which I'm considering turning into a series for you guys. But none of that can happen until I've seriously thinned out the stories I already have sitting uncompleted.

Thank you guys for all your patience and support! Hope all is well with you guys!

P.S. My updating schedule will continue to be hectic for a bit because I just started at my community college. D8

P.P.S. I just put this in the Disney category since most of my stories are Disney.

Much love!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

This is an update about my S.H.I.E.L.D./Disney story, and to clear up confusion for any followers who were just spammed with story alerts about it. If this doesn't apply to you, you can ignore it. But if you're curious, stick around!

I've rewritten and reposted the first four chapters that I already had up, mostly to delete characters that I realized would be irrelevant and to add in elements and conversations that made everything flow better. And also to fix all pesky spelling/grammar mistakes, hehe. ( ALSO I'VE BEEN SPELLING "SHIELD" WRONG THIS WHOLE TIME? WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME? Better yet why didn't I just know that in the first place...? And "shield" is such a weird-looking word any way. Like, have you ever just looked at a word and been like, "Wow, that word looks weird"? Because after all the times I had to correct my spelling of the acronym, I was just starting to think, "Is this _actually_ how this word is spelled, though?" I digress.)

So, if you were following that story before, I recommend you give those four chapters a read so you know what's been changed. I don't think it's been very noticeably altered aside from what I stated above, but you do you. Might be nice for a memory refresher on that one before I get to thoroughly outlining the new story. Who knows? Maybe the early chapters will be rewritten again after I figure out the rest of the plot. I just want things to be perfect on this one.

And you guys can expect new chapters for _Legacy_ and _OUAD_ very soon. I'll be finishing up the Atlantis arc and continuing with a story that is sorely in need of attention. Plus, expect _Alice_ chapters fairly regularly.

Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

When you say "Expect updates very soon" and then no one hears from you for almost two months...

I'M SO SORRY GUYS.

Any way, the newest chapter of _Legacy_ is up, and it's like twice as long as the other chapters because I am apparently bad at outlining & planning. Whoops! But I figure you guys deserve a long chapter after that heinous wait. However, I did move some plot points to the next chapter because this one was just getting _too long,_ so what was originally going to be the end of Chapter 9 will now be the opening of Chapter 10, which I actually think I like better any way and will balance things out, so there.

I'll be updating _OUAD_ and _Alice_ soon, and hopefully _For Good._ I'm also very tempted to start on another one of my story ideas, because I'm terrible. I'm considering posting the alternate ending of my Disney High fic, because you seemed interested in that before and I think it will tide you over while I finish figuring out the sequel (which has been almost halfway plotted but there are some things I'm still not sure about so revision is required). It would be a "short story", no more than five chapters long, if I can help it. What do you guys think of that? Let me know!

Okay, ramble over. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!


End file.
